Character Poems
by KittyKate
Summary: Poems, one on Angel/Warren, two on X-Peoples, one on Todd. Please R/R, they're good, really! *last poem up*
1. If I had Wings

If I had Wings  
  
  
  
If I had wings, then would I fly?  
Could I bear to leave the world I know,  
And soar above a darkening sky,  
And fight through rain, and wind, and snow.  
  
And if I flew, where would I be?  
Would I travel to lands I have not known?  
Would I dare to cross the terrible seas  
And wonder, then, where had I flown.  
  
And if I stood in a place so strange,  
Would I want to stay?  
Or would I flee on my wings,  
And could I fly away?  
  
Could I find my way back home,  
Over seas and woods so new to me,  
And would that place still be home  
To one who lives with angel's wings?  
  
Could I live if I had wings? 


	2. To Be

Another character poem. See if you can guess who this is about....  
  
  
  
To Be...  
  
To be a fool who cannot see  
What is there in others' eyes.  
To feel the truth and truly be  
He who walks again in light.  
  
They say the truth is here for me  
Where I may go and see the light  
But here instead, a mystery  
Hidden in the dark one's eyes.  
  
Am I allowed to see this fate  
A fear so often hid behind  
Those who stand in shadows  
And wait for a new sun to shine.  
  
I am still the one who calls  
And hides behind another's face.  
I am still the one who falls  
And cannot, then, find my true place.  
  
I cannot stand alone until  
I can find the truth behind  
One who seeks a dawn and still  
Cowers from the morning's light.  
Can we not find a foe to fight?  
  
  
  
Did anyone guess Scott? I know it's OOC, but that's just how it turned out. Love it?  
Hate it? Couldn't care less? Please Review! 


	3. Jaded Child

Okay, Todd on a soapbox, a little bit(read: very) OOC.  
  
  
Jaded Child  
  
  
I'll tell you what's to live in life  
I'll tell you how to live  
I'll tell you how to move through life  
I'll tell you what to give  
  
That's all you want to cruise through life  
That's all you have to give  
That's all you want to lose in life  
That's how you have to live  
  
I can't live without a face  
That stands out from the crowd  
Without a name in this crazy place  
Without a shadowed cowl  
  
Without a world where I exist  
Where I am one and all  
Where I can say what I must say  
And stand beside them all  
  
But you would hide from dark one's' eyes  
You would stand so tall  
And live within an old man's dreams  
And never let him fall  
  
You would wish to see the place  
Where all men will be free  
I know that there is no place  
I've learned how to see  
  
I see the world through child's eyes  
No lies to hide the pain  
No understanding, just accepting  
Lies, hate, everything  
  
I see the world, what children see  
When they look out through their eyes  
They promise to see everything  
They've forgotten how to lie  
  
They know things that no man knows  
They know how to pray  
They believe in everything  
Till their dying day  
  
They know that we all speak truths  
They know when we lie  
All the worlds are seen in plain  
Light through child's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Umm... okay, I tried really hard to stay in character, but... I guess it got a little   
out of hand. Please review? Those things are the only reason I'm still posting. 


	4. Blind Girl

A/N: Wow, another character poem! This one is about Jean...sort of. Once again way OOC.  
  
  
  
Blind Girl  
  
  
Sing to me what I must be  
Show me who I am  
Tell me of the life I live  
Tell me what I am  
  
I will fight in dark one's eyes  
I will never see  
This is how we all survive  
This is when we bleed  
  
I will find my ray of hope  
I will find my way  
I will look and learn to cope  
I will learn to stay  
  
I'll not hide from dark one's eyes  
I will still achieve  
Dreams that came from dark one's fame  
Dreams that never leave  
  
I will learn what I must learn  
I'll find how to see  
I will hide and dark ones' eyes  
Will pass over me.  
  
The blind learn how to see.  
  
  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my poems. Those reviews mean a lot to me, even though I may not always say so. It is really hard for me to like my poems sometimes, and it's a wonderful feeling to hear that some people do like what I write here.   
This is probably going to be my last character poem here, so thank you again to my reviewers. If you didn't guess it yet, "the dark one" is Xavier. *beams at Neva* I tried not to make that fact too obvious, since none of the characters seem to be anti-Xavier yet. 


End file.
